rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Senen Vaeyl
"A Vampyre with honour? Pah! You're a disgrace to our kin." ''- Senen Vaeyl. -Under Construction- Manipulator, noble, arcanist. Senen Demitheus Vaeyl proudly lays claims to all of those things, and many more. As patron of the Vaeyl, after claiming power from the late Charo Vaeyl, Senen maintains the reputation of a serpeant-tongued Vyrelord, and rather ellusive, having rarely been seen outside his safe haven of Vaeyl Manor, and even moreso, rarely leaves the confines of his study. He mostly serves as a figurehead and economist to the Coven, while he gets some of his lackeys and Vyreguards to do the dirty work, such as clearing up after a 'party' of 'event' in Canifis, and giving a backhand to just about anybody who questions the Vaeyl. More laid back than his predesesscor, Senen makes quite a lot of free time for himself, that he usually spends studying arcane arts in his study, and various other and darker topics that he rarely confides with people about. Biography Early Life Early Vampyrism The Birth of a Serpeant Retreat The Return Head of the Coven Changing Morytania Fixing Canifis The Red Lycan Rebellion Personality Senen, as forementioned, is quite the liar and manipulator, taking pride in laying claim to the sub-title of 'serpeant-tongued', having decieved many people into bending their knee for him, such as the Bellemare Coven. His uses words as his weapon, and deceit as his shield. While a honed mage from spendong centuries reading, studying and practicing, Senen would rarely engage in a fight himself - moreso yell at someone else to do it for him. When speaking to an opponent of sorts, which is rare, Senen would often play out the conversation in a peculiar fashion. He usually smiles mischievously with a gleam in his eyes, as if he knows something his opponent doesn't - which isn't always the case, but it's one of Senen's preferred tactics when speaking or debating. He's also quite prone to exhaustion, which can lead him to want to finish up a talk or meeting as quick as possible, often going through excessive lengths to do so. He's never been put into a position where he fears something - so nobody, not even himself, knows what Senen's reaction would be in a dangerous situation. Journal Entries '''Journal Entry, 11th of Moevyng, 1 '''''I have taken it upon myself to keep written records of events from hereon out, for I get a empty feeling inside me that, given recent events, every day could be my last. Of course, I shall say this to no one until the time is right, but all the same - ... The Werewolf rebellion grows irritating. Just today, they attempted another attack on Canifis - futile as usual, although they grow bolder and greater in number. Greater action will have to be taken to ensure that this ... 'rebellion' is thwarted. For the sake of myself, if not my Coven's. Perhaps the rebellion was fueled by Synthor's execution - there was one fool who attempted to save the b*astard, so my hand was forced - I snapped Synthor's neck and burnt the body quickly ... for obvious reasons, unbeknowst to anyone else. All the same, I believe I made my message clear - we are not to be crossed. But I cannot help think to myself ... will cold words shield me forever? After the attack, we were delivered a prisoner, one whom has been a thorn in the Vyreguard's side for some time. I have little concern for his fate, yet for satisfaction of my people - he will die.'' '''Entry #2 14th of Moevyng, 1 Until now, the tensions that hung in balance between the political powers of Morytania had eluded me. How ... unusual of me to not notice how things teether on the edge of violence. Today proved most amusing in that aspect. Alexander has made himself quite unpopular, among all the Mallavian and Hitomi - I had restrained battle, until today, when reports reached my ears of our good old friend Ren assaulting Alexander ... on 'orders'. It sickens me. I sent the same to Rael before we reached our ... agreement. The Mallavian demand blood duels and honour, but in the name of His Dark Self, Vyres don't have bloody honour. They bring shame to the Vyrewatch race. To ensure that Ren's little mess did not put events in motion too early ... Lark was, as usual, unhelpful in every manor, using wordplay in attempt to threaten me, but I am unphased. She believes she dictates the course of events, but no. I am the puppeteer. To conclude, I've finally put my plan on destroying the Myreque, and the Canifis 'rebellion', into motion. Downfall will follow swiftly. - Senen.'' '' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vampyre Category:Noble Category:Incomplete Articles